Le Monstre endormi
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Qui était-il ? Une question devenue récurrente depuis qu'il avait appris sa nature et ses véritables origines. Humain ou démon ? Fils d'un dragon ou frère d'un mage noir ? Entre espoir et désespoir, le mur qui sépare ces deux opposés est fragile. Et, parfois, il arrive que les frontières s'effacent, l'entraînant dans le pire des cauchemars. Là où le Monstre endormi demeure.


Hellow =)

Final Fantasy XV sort dans 11 jours, je suis surexcitée comme une puce et je me suis tellement remis le trailer "Omen" que l'idée de ce One-Shot m'est venue sans crier gare. Je crois que Natsu m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment.

C'est très subjectif, sans prétention, sans réelle cohérence et avec pas mal de symbolique, mais j'espère que vous passerez malgré tout un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir =)

Bonne lecture !

Musique d'inspiration : Really Slow Motion - _Endlessness_

* * *

 **Le Monstre endormi**

 _« Qu'est ce que je suis Igneel ? »_

Un éclair déchira la nuit en deux, laissant entrer une lumière si intense qu'il en ferma les yeux. Il se sentait vide, coupé de tout. Il était devenu une entité translucide où les rayons opalescents se reflétaient en un prisme de mille couleurs.

 _« Tu es un Dragon Slayer. Tu es mon fils. »_

Il flottait dans un Néant écarlate, enveloppé par des bribes d'une conversation de son enfance. Il errait sans aucune attache avant de finir par toucher délicatement un sol dans cette infinité de lumière.

A ce contact, les sensations affluèrent en lui.

Il reprit bruyamment son souffle, comme s'il venait de naître.

La magie brûlante coula dans ses veines.

Puis les émotions surgirent.

La surprise. L'inquiétude. Et avec elles, une question existentielle.

Où était-il ?

Son corps reprenait contenance tandis qu'il sentait de nouveau la vie pulser en lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration suivait la cadence de son torse dénudé vierge de toutes blessures – hormis sa cicatrice à la hanche droite. Sa chaleur corporelle alimentée par sa magie était le parfait rempart contre le froid qui désirait s'insinuer dans ses os. Ses cheveux roses en bataille voletaient légèrement, tandis qu'une faible brise léchait les contours de son visage marqué par la stupeur.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait trouvé le sommeil. Ses pensées vagues lui donnaient l'impression d'être happé dans un épais brouillard.

Comme si l'espace autour de lui était en accord avec ses idées, une brume se forma devant lui. Au fil de ses pas hagards, celle-ci s'intensifia, si bien qu'il effectuait des gestes amples pour la faire disparaître.

Dans cette immensité sans fin, le jeune homme hurlait en vain les noms de ses amis, espérant une réponse à ses échos qui mouraient dans le vide.

Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à être paniqué. Il était perdu mais pas effrayé. Comme si ce lieu lui était familier.

Etonné par cette sensation de familiarité qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer, il était en train de se demander comment il allait sortir de là lorsqu'il aperçut des images flotter au-dessus de lui. Il leva ses yeux suspicieux sur ces photographies animées, brouillées par le temps.

Intrigué par cette apparition surréaliste, il tomba des nues lorsqu'il aperçut Igneel. Son cœur s'arrêta, frappé par l'apparition de son père qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais. Il lui souriait, comme avant. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il pouvait sentir de là où il se trouvait sa chaleur réconfortante, son souffle enflammé, son odeur de braises. Une vague de félicité et de nostalgie le submergea, bouleversé par cette vision si réelle qu'il pouvait presque la toucher.

Alors qu'il tendit la main, désireux de se convaincre qu'il était là, près de lui, il sursauta lorsque l'image se disloqua en poussière dorée.

Tandis que les grains d'or se déposaient sur sa main hagarde, sa surprise augmenta lorsqu'il remarqua que d'autres images se bousculaient dans l'amas de brouillard qui l'entourait.

Des enfants jouaient, s'amusaient et s'émerveillaient à ses côtés. Cette fratrie était protégée par des dragons qui les observaient avec tendresse.

Ces mêmes enfants lui apparurent avec des années supplémentaires, dévoilant avec fierté leur tatouage symbolisant leur appartenance à une guilde. Une fée pour Gajeel et Wendy. Un tigre à dents de sabres pour Sting et Rogue.

Face à ces visions de plus en plus précises, une réalité pernicieuse s'infiltra en lui, le bousculant comme une évidence incontestable.

Il était témoin des réminiscences de son passé oublié.

Sa vie perdue défila si rapidement qu'il n'arrivait plus à discerner avec précision les instants ramenés à la vie.

Les images se rapprochaient vers lui alors que les transitions d'un souvenir à un autre étaient de plus en plus courtes, l'obligeant à tournoyer sur lui-même pour trouver un échappatoire à cette sensation d'oppression.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, coincé dans un tourbillon de sensations qui obnubilaient ses sens et son esprit.

Ses oreilles sensibles se mirent à bourdonner avec force, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Il se plaqua les mains sur ses tympans, ultime recours pour tenter d'enrayer cette souffrance qui le fustigeait sur place.

Et sa tête lui faisait mal. Une douleur vive qui lui donnait envie de se frapper le crâne tandis que les derniers fragments de sa mémoire tourbillonnaient au plus près de lui.

Des souvenirs craquelés qui remontaient alors qu'il était à peine un bébé.

Le jeune mage aperçut une maison modeste, protégée par un toit de chaumes. Un homme et une femme le regardaient avec tendresse. Un petit garçon plus âgé que lui chantait une berceuse alors qu'il le tenait dans des bras protecteurs.

Le même garçon au regard plein d'amour lui apparut adulte quelques secondes plus tard, en face de lui. Son visage était tuméfié par leur affrontement, tandis qu'il leva vers lui des yeux ayant perdu toute trace de bonheur.

L'indifférence laissa place à une colère sourde et à une gêne croissante. Il reconnaîtrait cet instant entre mille. S'il pouvait retourner en arrière, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Ses regrets étaient un cancer qui l'empêchait pleinement d'accepter qui il était réellement. L'ignorance dans laquelle il avait baigné toute sa vie était plus douce que la vérité empoisonnée qu'il lui avait délivrée ce jour là.

Il voulut fuir loin de cette scène mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver Happy. Ensemble, ils auraient volé hors de sa portée, hors de sa destinée funeste. Tout aurait repris son cours. Il serait resté le même.

Cependant, la voix du mage noir s'éleva, commençant à former les mots maudits qu'il voulait rejeter de tout son cœur. Des mots qu'il ne désirait plus entendre. Il était Natsu Dragneel, fils d'Igneel, mage de Fairy Tail. Il n'était pas lié à ce monstre. Ils n'avaient rien en commun.

« Je suis Zeref Dragneel. »

Ce nom ne pouvait être le sien. Ce nom lui appartenait à lui, et à lui seul !

« Et je suis ton grand frère.

\- La ferme ! » hurla-t-il, libérant sa rage et son désespoir en ce cri étouffé.

Il voulait juste sortir de cet endroit, loin de ce lien de parenté qu'il n'avait jamais désiré.

Sur cette pensée, son harcèlement visuel et sensoriel s'évanouit avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds, le faisant tomber dans un abîme de ténèbres. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il sentit avec frayeur son corps désarticulé chuter à toute vitesse dans un tunnel qui lui paraissait sans fond.

Le cœur tambourinant, il tenta en vain avec ses bras ballants de tâter autour de lui pour trouver une prise sur laquelle il pouvait se tenir.

Soudain, son dos se tendit lorsqu'il heurta violemment le sol. Des morceaux de verre s'éparpillèrent à ce contact brutal qui lui coupa la respiration et ébranla tout son corps endolori par cet atterrissage.

Déboussolé par cette expérience douloureuse, il prit appui sur ses coudes pour se relever avec peine malgré son dos démoli par le choc. Il finit par se mettre debout sur ses jambes flageolantes et lança un regard perdu autour de lui, cherchant une quelconque porte de sortie à ce cauchemar éveillé.

Cependant, seules les ténèbres l'enveloppaient. Aucune lumière ne venait titiller ses pupilles décontenancées.

Tentant de ne pas céder à l'angoisse qui le tenaillait, il tenta de trouver du réconfort dans le silence de l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Seul le bruit des battements de son cœur éprouvé régnait en maître dans cette nuit tranquille.

Ce calme se déchira avec un cri de détresse.

Un cri lointain et proche à la fois.

Une voix féminine qui hurlait en ultime recours son prénom.

« Natsu ! »

A ce son, une terreur sans nom l'envahit. Même envahi par un brouhaha indicible, le mage pouvait reconnaître avec précision ce bruit familier.

C'était _sa_ voix.

 _Elle_ était en danger.

« Lucy ! »

La panique s'empara de lui, tandis que les pires scénarios s'insinuaient dans son esprit terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle ne disparaisse de son existence.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Pas elle.

Surtout pas elle.

A la frayeur se substitua une émotion plus violente, débloquant en un instant ses instincts les plus primaires et les plus dangereux.

Sa colère se déchaîna, alimenté par sa peur et son désir plus puissant que la mort de la protéger à tout prix. Il s'était résolu à une année d'entraînement pour avoir la force de la défendre contre des adversaires puissants qui voulaient les séparer. Personne ne lui ôterait son futur – _leur_ futur.

Ses jambes se mirent à accélérer sans réfléchir davantage, mettant de côté tout le chamboulement qu'il venait d'éprouver. Il fonça dans le décor et se retrouva brutalement dans un cratère de poussière, d'où des incendies brûlants émergeaient de toutes parts. La chaleur étouffante qui y régnait ne l'ébranlait nullement, habitué à supporter des températures que la plupart des mortels jugeaient infernales. Le ciel obscur était teinté de rouge carmin, les étoiles dissimulées par la fumée qui se dégageait des foyers embrasés.

Une odeur âcre de sueur se mélangeait avec celle plus métallique du sang, lui faisant plisser le nez de dégout. Sa gorge se serra d'écœurement tandis qu'il voyait avec stupeur la scène qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Il était plongé dans le chaos.

Ses amis se battaient contre des soldats déchaînés aussi désarticulés que des pantins. Des tirs de magie fusaient de toutes parts, des râles de rage faisaient écho aux lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Un dragon noir déchaînait ses flammes sombres au lointain, son ombre uniquement visible le ciel couvert par les nuages pourpres.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes trônait la guilde, arrachée du sol par une colline rocailleuse qui s'était formée sous elle. Son foyer était devenu un lieu inaccessible, témoin impuissant de la bataille qui détruisait ses enfants.

Perdu dans ses repères, il avait les yeux fixés sur la guilde lorsqu'un écho retentit de nouveau dans son esprit.

« Sauve-nous ! Natsu ! »

Sa respiration se coupa, terrifié par ce son de désespoir qui lui faisait entrevoir un futur sombre.

Lucy criait encore son nom.

Il la vit un bref instant dans son esprit. En un éclair, il put apercevoir avec horreur son corps projeté avec violence par un ennemi invisible, suivi de près par celui d'Happy.

Devant cette vision, il serra les poings tandis que son visage se déformait par la haine. Qu'importait la personne qui osait leur faire du mal, il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour regretter ses actes.

Tel un instinct gravé dans ses gènes, il sut avec conviction qu'ils étaient dans la guilde. Ils avaient besoin de lui, et vite. Il devait les sauver à tout prix. Peu importait les conséquences qui pouvaient en résoudre. Peu importait le côté surréaliste de ce qu'il vivait. Leurs cris de souffrance étaient trop réels pour qu'il y reste insensible.

L'heure n'était pas au doute ni à la peur. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard de se poser des questions, une fois qu'il aurait défiguré celui qui torturait ses trésors les plus précieux.

Toute pensée sceptique disparut de son esprit tandis qu'il s'élança dans la mêlée à corps perdu. Il courut à perdre haleine en dépassant ses propres limites. Il ignora le tiraillement de ses muscles, son souffle saccadé et l'odeur de soufre qui emplissait sa gorge.

Il se fraya un chemin avec rage, faisant exploser sa magie en des assauts enflammés. Les soldats en furie qui osaient se dresser sur son passage tombaient inertes devant la puissance de ses poings et de ses jambes en feu.

Il enjambait les cadavres, se tenant fièrement face à ses adversaires qui ignoraient tout de son état fulminant. Ces hommes n'étaient que des moucherons qu'il écrasait sans vergogne. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps, alors que la sensation d'urgence se faisait de plus en pressante en son âme.

Des images d'horreur se bousculaient dans son esprit, plus pressantes que jamais. Lucy se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir sur son adversaire, le corps lacéré par de multiples coupures sanguinolentes. A terre, Happy n'arrivait plus à bouger, ses os fracturés, son regard embué par des larmes de terreur.

Ce mauvais présage faisait accélérer sa course et décuplait sa magie destructrice, faisant disparaître en une colonne de flamme toute une armée qui se dressait devant lui.

L'adrénaline et la peur qui s'emparaient de lui enlevaient toute trace de fatigue qui pouvait l'envahir. L'amour qu'il vouait pour la femme de sa vie et son meilleur ami étaient si intenses que sa magie se déchaîna en un flux violent qui s'échappait de son corps.

Transcendé par sa sombre détermination, il finit par arriver à la colline qui soutenait la guilde. La hauteur qui le dominait ne le dérouta cependant pas, son esprit uniquement occupé par cette hantise d'arriver trop tard. Il devait arriver au plus vite.

Poussé par ce leitmotiv, il agrippa la roche de ses mains puissantes et entama avec hâte la montée difficile.

Il faillit perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises, glissant sur des prises qui s'écroulaient sous son poids. Ses mains moites étaient couvertes d'entailles qui se formaient à cause des rebords coupants. Le vent brûlant et poussiéreux le faisait tousser mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par ces détails. Dans son regard luisait une volonté farouche, aussi insoumise que les flammes dont il était le maître.

Il vivait pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Et personne ne les lui enlèverait.

Son visage couvert par la poussière se décomposait à cause de l'effort intense qu'il fournissait pour gravir la montagne. Chaque poussée de sa jambe pour attraper une nouvelle saisie était toujours plus douloureuse. Ses jambes flageolaient tandis que ses bras tiraillés souffraient le martyre. Sa cage thoracique était compressée, tentant de rechercher la moindre bouffée d'air frais dans l'atmosphère de soufre qui régnait.

Au prix d'un ultime effort, il parvint à se hisser en haut de la colline et s'écroula au pied de l'entrée de la guilde, face contre terre. Alors qu'il reprenait bruyamment son souffle pour pouvoir se relever, il se sentit être aspiré par une force inconnue qui le fit sombrer dans les ténèbres. Le monde s'effondra autour de lui, tandis que résonnaient en échos lointains les cris implorants de Lucy et Happy.

La panique s'empara de toute son âme, comprenant avec horreur qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. Un sentiment de frustration et de peur viscérale le happait tandis qu'il hurlait contre cet ennemi invisible qui ruinait à néant tous ses espoirs :

« Laissez-moi les rejoindre ! »

Comme si on l'avait entendu, il atterrit de nouveau avec fracas sur le parquet dévasté de la guilde, dont les murs étaient dévorés par des flammes noires. Déboussolé, il se leva avec hâte avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur, saisi par l'élancement qui résultait de ce geste.

Il scruta les environs avec panique avant de voir avec horreur l'impensable qui était à ses pieds. Le pire de ses cauchemars devenait réalité devant lui.

Happy inerte, le visage défiguré par le chagrin.

Lucy inanimée au teint blafard, le corps couvert par de nombreuses ecchymoses et balafres.

Il s'avança faiblement, ses forces le quittant brutalement. Il n'osait y croire. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, c'était une farce de son esprit malade. C'était juste une illusion, il était en route pour les sauver, c'était impossible qu'il ait échoué !

Et pourtant, il n'entendait plus leurs respirations. Il ne ressentait plus de vie en leurs corps.

La terreur s'empara de lui, tandis que le spectre de la solitude l'empara sournoisement. Plus jamais ils ne seraient à ses côtés. Ils ne riraient plus ensemble, ne voyageraient plus ensemble. Il ne pourrait plus les serrer dans ses bras. Ils ne faisaient plus partie de son existence.

Il était seul.

Son avenir lui avait été arraché.

Tous ses espoirs s'effondraient, tous ses rêves s'évaporaient. Sa famille était morte. Son âme se déchira en mille fragments tandis qu'il hurla toute sa peine. Son corps se secoua de spasmes tandis qu'il sentit le froid s'insinuer dans ses entrailles. Le feu qui vivait en lui s'était éteint, ne laissant plus que la glace du désespoir.

Alors qu'il voulut les enserrer dans ses bras, il remarqua à travers ses sanglots incontrôlables que ceux-ci étaient ensanglantés. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que ses mains simplement couvertes d'entailles étaient désormais recouvertes de sang.

Ebranlé par cette vision, il chancela lorsqu'il sentit l'effluve du liquide carmin. Cette odeur n'était pas celle de son sang, mais celui de ses deux partenaires. Comment celui-ci avait-il pu arriver jusqu'à lui, il ne les avait même pas touché !

A moins que…

Non, il les aimait, jamais il ne ferait cela. Il avait vu cette ombre tenter de les abattre, ce ne pouvait être lui !

Paniqué par cette constatation et cette pensée pernicieuse qui ne voulait pas s'ôter de son esprit, il voulut se lever lorsqu'il tituba, soudainement vidé de toute force. Un bruyant sifflement le tétanisa, lui faisant perdre tout repère et le faisant chanceler jusqu'à s'écrouler à genoux. A terre, il laissa échapper un râle de douleur.

Sa vision devint floue, tandis que des flashs égrenaient sa mémoire, lui faisant comprendre toute l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il ne voyait plus Lucy être battue à mort par l'ombre. Il se voyait désormais être cette propre main qui heurtait avec violence son âme sœur, et qui projetait son meilleur ami comme un vulgaire insecte.

Il était leur ennemi.

Il se voyait abattre sans états d'âme ses amis qui voulaient l'arrêter. Il sentait leurs squelettes craquer sous ses coups sans pitié. Il entendait leurs derniers soupirs. Il observait avec mépris leurs regards emplis de douleur et d'incompréhension s'éteindre brutalement.

Ses flammes sombres détruisaient son foyer et réduisaient en cendres les cadavres de ses amis qu'il avait abattu de sang froid.

Il perdit pied, terrorisé par cette image qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Son âme suppliait d'arrêter ce massacre mais il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de son corps. Il était devenu un témoin impuissant de sa propre folie.

« Tu les as tué. »

Il paniqua, frappé par cette réalité effrayante émise par la voix placide de Zeref.

Comment avait-il pu… ? Jamais il n'aurait commis une chose pareille à ceux qu'ils aimaient, à ceux qu'il s'était juré de protéger au péril de sa propre vie. Il voulut rejeter avec force ces images criantes de vérité mais il finit par abandonner devant la vivacité de ses réminiscences de son massacre. Sous un coup de folie, il avait commis l'impensable.

Il était brisé.

Un hurlement déchira sa gorge alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il était écœuré, terrifié de lui-même. Il n'arrivait plus à songer à une pensée cohérente, perdu dans son désespoir. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était désorienté, tout tournait autour de lui. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar.

« Tu nous as tué. »

 **« Démon ! »**

« … Monstre… »

Ces accusations portées par la voix de ses défunts amis résonnaient comme un glas sur son existence. Le froid mordant pétrifiait ses os, le blizzard s'emparait de son corps. Il claquait des dents et n'arrivait plus à respirer, prisonnier sous une glace invisible.

Son cœur se déchira, le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Des lames invisibles le transpercèrent de toutes parts. Son cœur se comprima avant de battre de plus en plus lentement, chaque pulsation résonnant dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit perdre la raison, alors qu'un rire fou sans fin retentit dans sa tête. C'est alors qu'il aperçut dans la mare de sang son reflet. Sauf qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il écarquilla les yeux de terreur en distinguant avec effroi la monstruosité qui avait pris sa place.

Le démon qui sommeillait en lui s'était désormais éveillé.

Natsu Dragneel n'était plus.

Désormais, il était E.N.D.

* * *

Natsu se releva brutalement, comme frappé par la foudre. Le cœur battant, ses mains moites agrippaient férocement les draps du lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur avant de s'habituer au feu qui habitait de nouveau en son corps.

Il dévisagea la chambre où il demeurait. Celle-ci était baignée par la faible lumière bleutée de la lune. Le vent s'y engouffrait avec légèreté grâce à la fenêtre ouverte, amenant une douce fraîcheur bénéfique pour son corps suintant la peur. Le calme qui régnait dans cette pièce contrastait avec ses tourments intérieurs, son esprit toujours happé par la panique.

Etait-il dans la réalité ? Ou était-ce juste un rêve pour s'émanciper du monstre en lequel il s'était transformé ?

Déconnecté, perdu dans sa perception de la réalité, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit contre lui des bras l'enserrer avec force.

Surpris par ce geste de tendresse, le jeune homme posa son regard troublé sur la jeune femme et l'Exceed qui étaient blottis contre lui.

Alors qu'Happy collait son museau contre son torse et l'étreignait avec ses pattes tremblantes, Lucy avait enveloppé son visage contre sa poitrine, lui offrant une étreinte maternelle qui chassait ses pensées noires.

Ayant tous deux senti la détresse du Dragon Slayer, ils le rassurèrent en chuchotant avec douceur :

« C'est rien, Natsu, c'est qu'un rêve.

\- On est là, t'en fais pas. »

Face à ces mots emplis de tendresse, le voile de l'illusion se déchira. Il émergea de son terrifiant cauchemar, comprenant que là où il se trouvait était la véritable réalité. Il n'avait commis aucun péché. Il ne s'était pas transformé en monstre.

Lucy et Happy étaient là, avec lui.

Profondément soulagé et heureux par cette révélation, Natsu les serra avec toute sa force contre lui, pour mieux s'enivrer de leurs fragrances fruitées qui faisaient bondir son cœur d'allégresse.

Il se détendit, enlevant toute la peur qui résidait en lui. Il avait su résister au démon qui sommeillait en lui. Il était plus fort que cette chose, il ne devait pas avoir peur.

Il tenta à son tour de les rassurer sur son état, désormais pleinement apaisé par leur présence. Le jeune homme comprenait qu'il les avait inquiétés, encore une fois. Ses cauchemars devenaient récurrents depuis la fin de la guerre contre Alvarez. Bien qu'il croie avoir accepté sa véritable nature et son passé, son subconscient le tourmentait une fois la nuit tombée.

Cependant, à chaque réveil, ses deux partenaires supportaient avec lui ses angoisses. Ce geste empli d'amour le touchait profondément, comprenant avec espoir qu'il ne serait pas seul pour soutenir ce fardeau. La honte et la gêne d'être aussi vulnérable devant eux l'avaient depuis longtemps quitté lorsqu'ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils feraient tout pour qu'il franchisse ce cap difficile.

Tant que sa Lucy et son meilleur ami étaient là, le monstre qui se nourrissait de son désespoir resterait assoupi.

Tant que sa famille était là, il resterait Natsu Dragneel.

Et il ferait tout pour protéger leur futur à tous les trois.

 _C'était là sa promesse solennelle._


End file.
